


Stratusfaction: Ivory's Little Kitten

by flickawhip



Series: Stratusfaction [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Trish Stratus spends a little time with Ivory.RP Fic.





	Stratusfaction: Ivory's Little Kitten

Ivory had smiled as she moved to let Trish into her rooms, locking the door behind Trish and moving to kiss her roughly, pushing her to her knees gently. 

"Kneel, my kitten."

Trish did as she was asked and knelt down. 

"Alright, my little one?"

Trish nodded as she looked up at Ivory. 

"Ready to play?"

"Yes mistress."

Ivory smiled. 

"Home or here baby girl?"

"Here."

Trish mewed. Ivory smiled, stripping then settling on the bench, pulling Trish closer gently. 

"Strip for me beautiful girl?"

Trish mewed and did as she was asked. She was soon naked and she knelt back down in front of Ivory. 

"Still sore baby?"

Ivory asked gently, not wanting to hurt her. 

"Just a little."

Trish mewed. 

"Knees, lower back as usual? or someplace else?"

"Lower back."

Trish said. 

"Oh baby girl."

Ivory murred, kissing her gently. 

"Come to bed with me, my precious girl?"

Trish mewed and nodded. Ivory smiled, holding her hand out to Trish. Trish took her hand. Ivory smiled, wrapping Trish in a coat, leading Trish out to her car, driving them both home before locking the car and leading Trish inside, pausing only long enough to lock the door before leading her up to the bedroom, stripping her then nudging her to lie back on it. 

"Okay baby?"

Trish smiled and nodded.

"Yes Ma'rm..."

"Tell me what you need baby."

"Sex."

Trish murred. 

"How rough?"

"Not... too rough... but a little hard."

"Two or three fingers then?"

"Three."

Ivory had murred and kissed her gently even as she pushed three fingers deep into her. Trish mewled and bucked into the kiss and Ivory's fingers. Ivory had purred and upped her pace. Trish was soon mewling loudly. 

"Mmm, like that baby?"

"Yeah... I love it."

"More?"

"Yes please."

Ivory smiled, adding a fourth finger and speeding up. Trish mewed louder still. Ivory sped up once again. Trish mewled and came apart.


End file.
